Garment steamers may include a stand which has a hook on which a garment hanger may be supported to hold a garment during steaming. However, when a garment hanger is supported on a hook, the position of the garment hanger, and the garment, is not stable. As a user steams the garment they will inevitably need to move, pull and/or lift the garment to access different parts and remove wrinkles. As the garment is moved the position of the garment and the garment hanger will vary and this creates difficulties when trying to remove wrinkles from the garment. Moreover, the garment hanger may become detached from the hook during steaming.
Other garment steamers, for example that disclosed in CN202380308U, provide a hanger that is fixed to a stand. This provides garments with more support and eases the steaming process. However, it is inconvenient for a user to hang the garment on the hanger and remove it after steaming. Moreover, the fixed hanger may not be the appropriate shape and size for all garments, for example a garment hanger designed for a shirt may not be suitable for supporting a pair of trousers or a skirt.
It is known from EP1444929 to provide a stand for supporting a garment hanger, comprising a supporting element on which a garment hanger is hung.